


Bet

by RaggyScribes (Pops)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pops/pseuds/RaggyScribes
Summary: Short PWP of Vaike and Chrom banging.





	Bet

"Come on, I won the bet, didn't I?"

Vaike argued as he pushed Chrom gently down onto the mattress, a soft thump followed by heavy breathing and the struggle of clothes.

"What? You gonna back off now? Vaike had a lot more respect for you."

Chrom grumbled. Raising his arms, Vaike quickly removed Chrom's shirt, revealing the prince's sculpted torso, his pink nipples perking up in the cool air.

"Urgh, fine."

With a turn of his head, Chrom looked away. With embarrassment staining his cheeks, he closed his eyes tightly. He could feel the powerful stare Vaike was giving, and his stomach churned.

"You a virgin down there?" Vaike asked, his hands casually roaming against the hard ridges and bumps of Chrom's cut body.

Chrom quickly shook his head. "Urgh, Robin and I.. experimented."

"Aww. That's too bad."

A light brush on Chrom's nipples made his situation much more apparent. The curious touch became more vigorous and Vaike squeezed the muscular pectoral muscles hard.

Chrom nudged, his nipples rubbing against the calloused palms. He instinctively arched his back, frustration rising at his throat while blood rushed down to his lower region.

"You know, if I had lost. I would had let out tap my virgin ass." Vaike cooed. Chrom bucked his hips in retaliation, his face glowered, his crotch rubbing against Vaike.

"You're getting hard, already?" Vaike teased, a cheeky grin plastered onto his face. He leaned close to Chrom and breathe in heavily against his prince's neck. The fancy perfume that the royals wear wasn't something he was used to, and he would frankly called it stuffy.

But right now, it just really reminded him that he had the crowned prince underneath him, trying his best to not reveal his growing arousal.

Vaike licked his lips.

His hands trawled down onto his partner's hips, before quickly shucking Chrom's pants and underclothes down. As he carelessly toss it away, he groped Chrom's thick thighs, making the prince grunt in irritation.

Chrom's half-erected cock bounced lewdly, a dribbling of pre-cum dripping down, spilling onto his trimmed pubic hair. Vaike smiled lasciviously, and his hand climbed up to take a grip on the leaking rod.

Chrom let out a mew, his cheeks turning a off-brand red. "Can we... just do it already?" He grumbled out, batting away Vaike's hold on his cock.

Quickly turning around with his back facing Vaike, he clutched onto the mattress sheets, letting out a deep sigh.

Vaike rose his eyebrows, as he backed off slightly, staring at Chrom's upturned bottom. The smooth, pale cheeks glistened with a thin layer of sweat, and Chrom's hole winked at him.

Getting onto his feet with a rush, Vaike dropped his pants and boxers down, his hardening cock bouncing up in releasement.

In a few moment, he stared, enjoying the view before leaning close. He pressed his lips against the sensitive hole, his tip of his tongue peaking out.

Chrom winced and pulled away, only to have Vaike pull him back with a tight hold onto his thighs.

"What, you never got your ass eaten before?" Vaike asked, his thumbs spreading the heavy cheeks apart. With a tentative lick on his lips, Vaike dived back, his warm and wet tongue rubbing against the responsive muscle.

"Of course-" In pleasure, Chrom slammed his face against his mattress, as Vaike devoured and slicked him up, his breathing heavy and ragged. The fact that one of his best friends, his rival, was right there, right now, eating his ass.

Chrom wasn't sure what to think but he knew that it felt good. At least Vaike is useful with his big mouth for once.

"Okay, enough preparation."

Chrom perked his head quickly, before a curious nudge at his entrance made him realize what was coming. He tighten his core muscles in preparation.

Take heavy breaths, he reminded himself. Don't think about how big he is or- No no no, think happy thoughts happy thou-

He couldn't stop himself from letting out a groan when Vaike slowly penetrated him. The barbarian whispered something inaudibly, as he massaged Chrom's stiff back. Inchby inch, it entered until soon enough, Vaike bottomed out, his pubes pressed against Chrom's asshole.

With an experimental pull and jab, Vaike slowly started rocking his body. Sweat dribbling down from his forehead, falling from his thick, meaty pecs down to his array of strong abs.

He couldn't believe he was fucking his princely rival in the ass. He couldn't believe that he, a commoner, would be fucking nobility. His hips increased in pace.

His ass clenched tightly at every thrust, his balls bumping against Chrom's. With a grunt, he grabbed a pale cheek and gave it a slap, making Chrom make an uncharacteristic high pitched whine of excitement.

They continued on for a while, Vaike tilting his head, exposing his throat whenever his cock bumped against a sensitive spot of Chrom. Chrom's passage instinctively tighten, his prince dribbling down spit and saliva onto the bed as Vaike took over his body, making his body scream in delight at every buck and thrust.

"Gods, I think I'm going to-"

Without further warning, Vaike pressed his hips hard against Chrom, spilling his seed deep inside the prince.

Chrom fluthered his eyelids, as warm cum spilled into his depths, his body tingling in pleasure. Before long, Vaike's grip onto his body released and he pulled out; a squishy, dirty sound could be heard.

"Holy cow, that was great," Vaike breathe out, his hand reaching to give the prince's reddening ass cheek a squeeze. "Very nice." The sight on Chrom's hole, leaking cum down from his asscrack down to the curve of his balls.

The sight was a prize that he never knew he wanted.

"That was fun, right?" Vaike asked.

Chrom grumbled, his arms becoming slack and tired. He laid down onto the bed. His own cock was still hard and he hadn't came yet...

"I guess." Chrom replied surly, and he pouted.

**CRASH**

Chrom tilted his head quickly, his eyes aimed at the entrance of his tent. To his surprise, Robin was there, falling into his stack of scrolls and books, his face flat onto the floor.

"Wha-"

Robin suddenly jumped up, his face resembling a bright tomato. "I-I-I didn't see anything. I mean, I was just going to get the book you borrowed and-"

He sputtered out, his hands waving cartoonishly around in the air. Chrom didn't know how long he was there but judging from the bulge on the tactician's coat... He was there to see some questionable actions.

Chrom stiffly pulled his body up, his hands covering his own hard-on. "Er, it's fine, Robin."

"Hey, Robin, why don't you suck Chrom off?"

Vaike suddenly called out, as he sat down casually. Completely nude and heavily sweaty, he rested his body down onto the soft sofa, made out of the highest quality silk, ordered by Frederick for the prince's sole use. His feet tapped impatiently onto the ground, the sound flooding the room only accompanied by heavy breathing.

Chrom darted his tongue across his lip, as he watched Robin stared up at him from the floor.

"...If you say so."

At the end of the night, Robin never got his book back.

**Author's Note:**

> Use this as writing practice but I forgot to time it... I'm dumb.
> 
> Anyway, please comment/criticize/kudos or whatever. I like talking to people and I try to be friendly and cool and approachable!! Thank you for reading.


End file.
